Utilizador:PhoebeForever/Sandbox
---- ---- Telecinese é habilidade mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente. Esse poder, tem duas formas de ser canalisadas,ou seja, pode ser usados através das mãos e dos olhos. Caso esse poder, seja misturado com algum tipo de teletransporte, como orbitar, é usado através da vós. Em alguns casos, a raiva é necessária para usar telecinese, como mostrado por Prue, em Something Wicca This Way Comes, porém caso o usuário se torne mais experiente, a raiva não é necessária para o uso de telecinese. Controle Inicialmente, Prue usava telecinese através da raiva. O primeiro uso de telecinese de Prue, desde de Grams, ter vinculado os poderes de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, ela usou Psicocinese em Roger, já que ela não viu a caneta, e fez com que a tinta estorrasse. Mas ela demonstrou força através dos olhos, movendo Jeremy para a parece, igualmente como vez com seu pai Victor Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio Thank You For Not Morphing.. Em The Wedding From Hell, Prue avança seu poder, e empurra dois demônios contr a parede. Essa foi a única vez que Prue faz isso através dos olhos, ela também não mostra força, nem precisão em episodios futuros, através dos olhos. É possivel que Prue estava com um pouco de raiva, apesar de não ter sido mencionado. Tipos de Telecinese Normal Através dos Olhos Na 1ª Temporada, Prue usa telecinese através dos olhos, até o episódio "Out of Sight". Porém ela usou seus poderes através dos olhos nos episódios "Devil's Music", "Give Me a Sign" e "Sight Unseen". Prue mostrou ser forte desde do inicio, podendo empurrar o ex-namorado feiticeiro de Piper, Jeremy Burns, empurrar seu pai Victor para outro quarto da mansão. Ela mostrou conseguir ainda empurrar dois demônios, em The Wedding From Hell. Prue nunca mais mostra essa força e precisão. Em Give Me a Sign, ela empurra Bane Jessup, da mesma forma que empurrou os demônios, mas Bane era um mortal, e apenas uma pessoa. Através das Mãos Telecinese Orbitacional Avanço Desvio Telecinese Avançada Telematerialização Psicocinese Estrangulamento Levitação Telecinética Projeção Astral Usuários Bruxas Brianna Warren No Livro das Sombras, havia uma entrada sobre uma das antepassadas das Encantadas, a Brianna Warren, que pode ter desenvolvido Telecinese Avançada. Ela tinha força suficiente para enviar a espada do Senhor da Guerra, Gabriel, centenas de quilômetros de distância. Brianna canalizou sua energia através de suas mãos, e foi descrito como segurando suas mãos no alto para disparar a sua capacidade. Penny Halliwell Penny foi uma bruxa que tinha grande controle, precisão, habilidade e poder. Mesmo que ela e sua neta Prue, compartilhavam o mesmo poder, Penny era bem mais poderosa que sua neta. A primeira vez que Penny usou seus poderes, foi também, a sua maior façanha; as irmãs Halliwell, voltaram para 1975, em suas formas adultas. Patty ligou para Penny, falando que teve um visão, de 3 feiticeiras, e uma delas abraçando a pequena Prue. A visão de Patty se realiza, e Penny vê Prue abrançando a pequena Prue. Penny fala "Sumam Feiticeiras!" ao mesmo tempo que levanta as suas mãos, e move Prue, Piper e Phoebe para fora da Mansão. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "That '70s Episode". Mesmo após a sua morte, é visto que Grams ainda poderia usar seus poderes Na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. Em Necromancing the Stone, Penny joga o Necromancer para longe, e assume sua postura quando ela está prestes a usar seu poder. Em Cheaper by the Coven, ela ainda é capaz de mover um athame, para tentar salvar Wyatt Halliwell, de um demônio. Prue Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Demônios Cole Turner Fonte de Todo o Mal Zankou Gideon Dogan Necron Abraxas Seres Neutros Cleaners Avatares Anjo da Morte Anjo do Destino Outros Anciões Valkírias Titans Notas Notas e Referências